


【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART3完结

by PLEASESMEAGAIN



Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [4]
Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLEASESMEAGAIN/pseuds/PLEASESMEAGAIN
Relationships: Bernard Marx & Helmholtz Watson, Bernard Marx/Helmholtz Watson
Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821439
Kudos: 4





	【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART3完结

1---  
初夏的傍晚，伊顿公学充满了少男少女的欢声笑语。在位于34楼地巨大的礼堂中，毕业生们成双成对地跟着流行歌曲跳着舞。其中一个留着黑色卷发地少年格外耀眼。他身姿高大矫健，长相俊美，可以说是alpha plus中的最优等。他光是在一旁喝着饮料，就获得了许许多多意味不同的目光向他这里投了过来。而他自己对于这份吸引力很有自觉，甚至没有在prom之前找过舞伴。他的自信是正确的，不一会儿，他就和一个性感的女学生跳起舞来。

太阳落山了，依旧灯火通明的礼堂中，舞会已经抵达了最高潮。服用了soma的毕业生们已经沉溺于快乐之中，有些开始进行无意义的闲聊，有些开始在各个角落jiaohuan起来。“一尘不变，执迷不悟”Helmholtz的脑中无意识地蹦出这两个词汇。而他的女伴也开始对他做暗示意味的小动作。

“我们去天台上吧。”Helmholtz小声说。

“这里不行吗？”女伴有些疑惑。

“不行，我不喜欢。”Helmholtz皱起了眉。

他们乘电梯来到了天台。没有开灯，没有空调，天台上很炎热昏暗，偶尔有夏季的微风吹来。而在高楼顶端，底下灯火通明的景色一览无余。

他们在长椅上坐下，开始脱衣服，就在这时，从阴影中晃出一个人影。

那个女学生惊叫了一声。那是一个颇为矮小瘦弱的年轻人。他穿着燕尾服，脸上长着雀斑，看起来十分年幼。他看见面前的两具几乎全裸的身体，表情变得扭曲起来。虽然灯光不好，但Helmholtz分明看见他脸红了。

“要让他加入我们吗？”Helmholtz转头问。

“不了，我对eplison服务生没兴趣。”见Helmholtz没有赶走那个人的意思，女学生穿上衣服，厌恶地看了那个男孩，然后离开了天台。

“你为什么不赶我走？”那个男孩声音有点细，好像还没有变声一样。

“我没有立场赶你走。我好像知道你。你是Bernard Marx，而且你也是alpha plus。”Helmholtz说道。面前这个人因为矮小的身材，已经成为了全校的笑柄和负面话题。Helmholtz也听过自己班级的人议论他的血管里注射了酒精什么的。

“你愿意把我当alpha plus看待吗？”Bernard的声音好像有些激动。

“我只是单单把你当作一个人来看待。”Helmholtz一边说着一边整理好了他的衣服，“你在这里做什么？”

Bernard沉默了。

“其实我知道，你找不到女伴，对吧？”Helmholtz面无表情地说出了残忍的现实，“其实你现在可以下去了，他们吃了soma都有点神志不清，你去加入他们不是正好吗。”

“可是我。。。”Bernard在长椅的另一端坐了下来，他挣扎了一会，说道：“我不喜欢在别人面前做这种事情。”

Helmholtz有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他马上就恢复了平时那副优等生的泰然自若。“我也是。”Helmholtz终于说道。

“我叫Helmholtz Watson，马上就要到宣传部和情感工程学院继续学习了。很高兴认识你。”Helmholtz伸出一只手，拿起Bernard的手和自己握了握。他连手也很小。Helmholtz感到有些新奇。

“快看，那里有人在跳舞。”Helmholtz指着下面的一片广场上跳舞的delta说道，“他们看起来很渺小——像蚂蚁一样，远看甚至连成了一大块。”

“说不定有谁在我们上面看我们也是如此。”Bernard说道。

“不，我们之上谁也没有。因为我们已经凌驾于其他人之上了。”Helmholtz说。

“可我不这么认为。我也不是这样的。”Bernard的声音有点闷。他转头看向Helmholtz，很认真的说：“在你眼里我和他们一样吗？”

Helmholtz也转头望着他。与Bernard的眼神对上时，他内心有些悸动，但是此时的他却答不上这个问题。

夏夜的暖风吹来，两个年轻人之间的距离渐渐缩近了。他们肩靠着肩，一起认识着面前这个世界——她的明亮诱惑之处以及黑暗隐蔽之处。真理和答案到底存在于哪里？而他们又将去往哪个？现在的他们无从知晓，只是享受着这份陪伴与孤独共存的时光。

2---

“你现在感觉怎么样？”Helmholtz递给坐在床上的Bernard一杯热可可，问道。

“怎么又是巧克力！”Bernard脸红着抱怨了一句，然后喝了一口。

“不要回避我的问题。”Helmholtz坐了下来，将手搭在Bernard腿上，一把抢过了杯子。

Bernard尴尬地调整了一下姿势，清了清嗓子，过了一会，他快速说道：“蛮好的。”

“这样啊。我是第一次——在现实中第一次和你zuoai，所以有什么不适你一定要告诉我。”Helmholtz满脸认真地说。

“嗯。”Bernard的脸更红了。“等下，什么叫在现实中第一次，你——？”

“你看，雪停了，夕阳出来了。”Helmholtz拉开窗帘，看向窗外，他整个人都沐浴在太阳之中，高洁地伫立在那里。“我们去海边看看吧。借我一件大衣。我的刚刚淋了雪全部湿了。”

Helmholtz极为不熟练地帮Bernard穿上了衣服，然后翻来覆去找到了唯一一件自己穿的下的大衣，一起出了门。

雪后的冰岛并不安静，有人在铲雪清道，有人在骑着雪橇赶路，还有conditioning centre的小孩在路边打雪仗。他们从铲雪工人身边绕过。

“他们真是勤奋。”Bernard说。

“不，其实懒惰才是第一生产力，虽然这和world state的现状有所不同。”Helmholtz说。

Bernard太怀念这些高深难懂的话题了。从前Helmholtz就极为喜欢这些话题，Bernard突然发现其实什么都没有变。即使他们在经过刚才的几个小时后，就再也不是朋友了，但只要对象是Helmholtz，Bernard并不非常抗拒。

“conditioning真的很不完善。”Bernard感慨道。

“因为这个想法本身就是错误的。把人一出生就分成不同等级的群体。。。如果没有这些，我和你或许早就相爱了吧。”Helmholtz说。

“这也说不定。”Bernard反驳道，“人类是群居动物，我们不能脱离社会，就算没有这些，你可能还是无法将我视为独立的存在而看待。”

“可是我还是爱上你了。”Helmholtz笑着和Bernard对视。

Bernard也笑了：“因为你有比谁都强大的精神。谢谢你没有抛下我，Helmholtz。”

“不。不是因为这个。”

他们站在大海旁的一条铺满白雪的马路上，Helmholtz拉着Bernard的手上前走到栏杆旁边。在他们面前的是无边无界的大海和远处被染红的海平线。

“你看。无论多大的暴风雪，大海都不会凝固。永远有波浪，有漩涡，有潮起潮落——我爱你是因为我们的爱是刻在灵魂上的，和周围的人，周围的事物没有任何关系。”

Helmholtz走到Bernard背后，然后抱住了他。

“太阳快要落山了。”Bernard微微偏头，说道。

“然后黑夜就要来临。”Helmholtz接道。

两个人站在落日之下，看着那颗巨大的太阳消失于海和天空的交接之处，而在逐渐变得灰暗的天空下，海上有一艘小船正向远方漂游。慢慢地、慢慢地、它乘着波浪，迎着海风，向着终结的夜晚驶去。它凭借最单纯的本能扬起帆，深入未知的旅途。最终，在那漆黑的大海与天空中的，会是银河、月亮还有人子。

The End


End file.
